A Life Relived
by Cal the Blue Spix Macaw
Summary: "Cal and Blu, two brothers on an adventure through life. They have spent most of their days in America, until they are taken away and given a new perspective on life. They will encounter enemies, meet new friends and find hidden love. Wherever they go, they finally have a chance to become the birds they were really meant to be..."
"Hey there everyone! I'm back and here's my second story. So this story is about two brothers that live in Minnesota. Their life nothing more than they expect, until one day they are taken to Rio, too meet unusual friends and discover hidden love. This will be my version from the first Rio, following to the second film. So I'll let you get on and read, thank you again for being patient and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!" - Cal

 _A Life Relived..._

 _Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Brothers_

 _Calico's -POV-_

"For years we had been lost in the depths of our memory, a forgotten past to one day be realised. Our parents, the one's we knew least. Who were they, what were their names and their fate... unknown. We were now living in a place called Minnesota in America, yep lot's of snow. I knew very well that this wasn't where we belonged, where as Blu... it didn't matter to him. He was too young to realise at the time. My very role, a sworn oath... to protect him no matter the outcome or consequence of myself being. Thirteen years it's been, thirteen long years. We were still young, and here we are hoping for the better for our years to come...

 _Minnesota, America, February the 2nd 2016, 2:38pm._

Narrator's -POV-

In a small town by the name of Minnesota was a bookstore. The owner that went by the name of a girl called Linda. Not only that, she owned two very rare Blue Spix Macaws. Their names... Calico and Blu.

"Blu I don't know if that's a good idea" Calico announced. Blu looked down, and then back up. "Come on Cal, why?" Cal shook his head. "Remember the last time we did that, and I... had to save you're clumsy butt" Blu laughed "Okay, fair enough" They stood there starring out of the front window. "As much as I'm used to the cold, I don't feel like turning into a block of ice today" Cal shot out. "It's not cold enough for that too happen you know" Cal rolled his eye's. "Proceeding with you're previous plan, it's definitely possible" Blu shrugged. "I'm going to uh, go grab something to eat." Cal said. Blu nodded "Okay, yeah sure"

As Cal flew off, Blu continued to stare outside the window. Blu continued to stare out until after a few minutes a man came into view slipping all over the place. Until he spotted Blu. "Ah, ah-haha ah- whoa whoa ahh!" Smack right into the shop window. "Ouch, that's... got to hurt." Blu though to himself as he closed one eye and tilted his head back. Linda immediately heard the bang and rushed outside to see for herself. She noticed the man and helped him up and brought him inside. "Are you okay?" She asked him. The man replied "Yeah, I'm... not used to this weather." Linda then smiled and then spotted his name card. "Dr. Monteiro, Doctor of Ornithology" The man laughed and shook his head "Oh Dr please, just call me Tulio." She smiled "So are you looking for some books?" "Uh, oh, oh no no no." Then he turned his head towards Blu. "Actually I've come six thousand miles... looking for him." Linda raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Before I explain, I heard that there were two male macaws here in you're care." Linda nodded "That's right, this one's Blu and the other one is named Calico. He's..." Before she could say anything else Cal flew into the room with a confused look on his face. "Ah here he is." Then Tulio went up to Blu and started to imitate the sound of a squawking bird. Blu and Cal's eye's turned towards each other and then back at Tulio. "This one here, Blu can't fly but this one can." As Linda pointed at Blu and then Cal. "Hmm interesting... nonsense he just needs a little encouragement." Tulio then picked up Blu. "Whoa, hey! Put him down!" Cal shouted. "Don't worry, his natural instinct will take over." And then Tulio chucked Blu in the air and -Bang!- Blu hit the floor with an unimpressed look. "Well maybe not all the time." He said nervously as he looked away. "What kind of Doctor are you?" Blu injected. "Okay... that's it!" Cal was about to lunge at Tulio until Linda stopped him. "AH!" "Whoa Cal... NO!" Tulio stepped back. "I'm not so sure Cal likes you at this point." Cal then flew down to Blu and helped him up "Are you okay bro?" Blu nodded "Ow, yeah I'm okay." Cal then looked up and glared at Tulio. Linda noticed it "Yeah you might want to keep you're distance from him. He's very protective over Blu." "Ah I see, well I'm sorry about that." Tulio said. "That's... fine. Just don't throw my bird again, other wise I won't be holding him back this time." Linda said as she pointed at Cal.

Cal huffed "So what's going on anyway?" Cal inquired. Blu shrugged "This guy came past, slipped and fell right into the shop window." Cal slightly laughed. "So that's what that noise was huh." Blu continued. "And now apparently he came something like six thousand miles just to see us." Cal was quite surprised and was keen to exactly why. "Right..." They both looked back at the two humans talking to each other, now listening to their convocation mid-sentence. "...recently we found a female blue macaw. And our hopes are to bring the two of them together and save their species!"

Cal was stunned "Wait there's more of us!" He grew a wide smile where as Blu just froze. "I'm not sure how this will plan out but it'll, uh... have to be one of them." Tulio said. Cal threw his wings out in front of him and then patted Blu on the back. "She's all yours buddy. Heck I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Blu was still confused. "But but, wait what's happening?" Cal rolled his eye's "Don't worry Blu I got you're back." "Oh that's wonderful, when can she come over?" "Oh no no she is in Brazil, they must come to Rio De Janiro!" "Rio, Brazil. Uh I'm not so sure." Tulio quickly responded "Oh don't worry, you will be with them every step of the way." Linda looked at the two macaws and then back at Tulio. "Linda this is something that is very important, this needs to happen in order of their survival." Linda nodded and then looked back at Blu and Cal. "What do you say guy's?" Cal squawked where as Blu was still thinking. "I don't know Cal." Cal put a wing around him "Hey don't worry you'll be fine, I won't force you too if you don't want too, and I won't let them. But at least try... for me." Blu then smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." Cal smiled and hugged his brother.

Blu's -POV-

I was hesitant at first but Cal was right, plus I guess it would be great to see another part of the world. I perked my head up and squawked happily. "I take that as a yes then. I'll get the passports ready. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Linda said. Tulio nodded and gave Linda a card. "Take this, if anything changes let me know." "Okay, I'll be sure to do that." "Okay great, see you guy's tomorrow." And with that Tulio left. I washed the thought away and continued with the day as if nothing happened...

It was late, 1:28am to be exact, me and Cal was up and talking about the whole event of today. "So what do you think she'll be like?" I asked my brother. "Don't know Blu, but if I could remember what most girl blue macaws were like I'd tell ya." Cal said. "Remember... that one girl... that I used to hang around with, Ellie. Well she was..." There was a pause. But then there was a slight sound of sobbing, Cal was... crying. It was never like Cal to cry, it would have to be something major for that to happen. Ellie was Cal's first love, I was quite young but that was something you couldn't forget, those two being around each other all the time, she used to come over to our hollow all the time. Then after that fateful day, she was gone, never to be found again. I went up to him and hugged his tightly "Cal, hey it's okay." I honestly didn't know what to say, I mean it wasn't okay but I didn't know how to respond . "I know, I'm uh... I'm okay." He took a deep breath and then let out a smile. He recovered quickly from his moment, back to his usual happy state.

"So then, enough about my past relationships, about you and this... girl." I blushed slightly, something I did very often. "Blu you'll be okay, try not to be nervous, and you'll be fine." "I could uh, uh take a flower maybe." Cal smiled "See you're already got the idea, but uh. You should get to know her first, but don't worry you're on the right talon. That's something you can do afterwards." I nodded. "Anyway, we should get some sleep." Then everything went silent, Cal went to sleep and so I closed my eyes and thought of what today would bring.

 _8:07am_

My eye's slowly opened as the sun shone through the window and onto my face. I moved out of the suns line of sight and closed my eye's again. Then I felt a something jabbing the side of my hip. I opened my eye's for the second time... and Cal was right in my face "WAKEY WAKEY BLU!" I jumped straight up. "AHHH!" He started to laugh. "Jesus don't... don't do that!" "I'm sorry bro, big day. Were leaving in an hour." I nodded. Linda came in to the living area with a load of packed bags.

9:12am

It had been an hour and we were now leaving and heading to the airport. "Feel the breeze Blu! Haha, woo!" Blu laughed as Cal stuck his head out the car window. Before we knew it we were there, what only seemed to be 10-15 minutes of travel time. The closer we got there, the more nervous I was getting.

But finally we were now there and boarding and they put us in a cage and stuck us at the back of the plane, which Cal wasn't too happy about. "Cages again huh, how original." I shook my head "Well I'm going to get some sleep, It's going to be a long travel." I said back as I laid down and closed my eye's.

I had woke up to realise we had been on the plane now for long 7 hours, there were a lot of other animals with us, most were sleeping other were quietly talking and some just relaxing. Next to us was a Canary. We were minding our own business until someone spoke "Hey, who are you guy's I've never seen anything like you before." The Canary asked. Cal stood up and walked over to the other side of the cage. "Names Cal, and this is my brother Blu." As he tilted his head in my direction. "Were Spix Macaws, there aren't a lot of us I know." The Canary was amazing "Wow Blue Macaws, I've heard about you're kind, but never seen you with my own eyes. My names Jack, it's nice to meet you." He said. "Like wise." Cal replied as he stuck his wing through the bars and shook the Canary's wing. "So you guy's heading to Rio too?" "Yep, we actually heard that there was another one like us here in Rio, a female actually. Ol' lover boy over here is going to... try... and pull the move's over her." I narrowed my eye's "Hey!" The Canary laughed in unison with my brother. "I'm only kidding Blu, remember you'll be fine." Cal decided to change the subject "So... Jack. Why are you in Rio?" He smiled "Well just to start a new life really, settle down in Rio and hopefully meet the one and go on lives adventures." Cal smiled. We then felt the planes engine slow down and felt the plane descend. "Sounds grand, well good luck my friend and maybe our paths will cross again one day." Cal said as he gave a slight nod, which Jack returned. "You too my friend, and it was nice to meet you Blu." "You too Jack."

Cal then turned towards me as I was still rubbing the tiredness from my eye's,

"Come on sleepy head, time to go meet Jewel."

...

THERE WE GO! Oh man it's finally great to be back. I am so sorry for the long wait everyone, but here it finally is my first chapter is complete, I know it was short but I really wanted to post as soon as I could, didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to let me know what you think and I will see you in the next one! :D - Cal


End file.
